helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary
|Caption2 = |type = Album |typedescriptor = Best |artist = Morning Musume |released = March 13, 2019 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD2, CD2+BD, CD4 |recorded = |label = |producer = |length = |Last = ⑮ Thank you, too 15th Album (2017) |Next = |Single1 = Ai no Gundan |Single2 = Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin |Single3 = Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara |Single4 = Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki |Single5 = Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only |Single6 = Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi |Single7 = Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai }}Best! Morning Musume 20th Anniversary (ベスト！モーニング娘。20th Anniversary) is the 7th best album by Morning Musume. It will be released on March 13, 2019 in three editions: one regular and two limited. The Regular Edition and Limited Edition A both come as two discs with two original songs and a selection of A-sides released from "Mikan" in 2007 up to "Furari Ginza" in 2018. Limited Edition A also comes with a Blu-ray of Morning Musume '18's live performance at rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2018 on August 12, 2018, a music video of the original track "I surrender Aisaredo Ai", and making-of footage. Limited Edition B comes as four discs with a complete collection of A-sides released from "Mikan" in 2007 up to "Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara" in 2018, as well as a selection of B-sides and the two original songs. Tracklist CD Regular Edition & Limited Edition A Disc 1= #I surrender Aisaredo Ai (I surrender 愛されど愛; I surrender Love to Be Loved) #Koishite Mitakute (恋してみたくて; I Tried to Fall in Love) #Mikan #Resonant Blue #Pepper Keibu #Naichau Kamo #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Kimagure Princess #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Seishun Collection #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Only you #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Ren'ai Hunter |-|Disc 2= #One・Two・Three #Wakuteka Take a chance #Help me!! #Brainstorming #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #What is LOVE? #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #TIKI BUN #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Oh my wish! #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi #Utakata Saturday Night! #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Jealousy Jealousy #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #Are you Happy? #Furari Ginza Limited Edition B Disc 1= #Mikan #Resonant Blue #Pepper Keibu #Naichau Kamo #Shouganai Yume Oibito #Nanchatte Ren'ai #Kimagure Princess #Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai #Seishun Collection #Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game #Maji Desu ka Ska! #Only you #Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Ren'ai Hunter |-|Disc 2= #One・Two・Three #The Matenrou Show #Wakuteka Take a chance #Help me!! #Brainstorming #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Ai no Gundan #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #Password is 0 #TIKI BUN #Shabadaba Doo~ #Mikaeri Bijin |-|Disc 3= #Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru #Yuugure wa Ameagari #Ima Koko Kara #Oh my wish! #Sukatto My Heart #Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi #ENDLESS SKY #One and Only #Utakata Saturday Night! #The Vision #Tokyo to Iu Katasumi #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu #Mukidashi de Mukiatte #Sou ja nai |-|Disc 4= #BRAND NEW MORNING #Jealousy Jealousy #Morning Misoshiru #Jama Shinai de Here We Go! #Dokyuu no Go Sign #Wakain da shi! #Are you Happy? #A gonna #Furari Ginza #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara #Y Jiro no Tochuu #Watashi no Nanni mo Wakacchanai (Morning Musume '15 ver.) #Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Type B) #Akogare no Stress-free (Morning Musume '18 ver.) #Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (TV EDIT) #Koishite Mitakute #I surrender Aisaredo Ai Limited Edition A Blu-ray Tracks still to be determined. It includes the following content: *"rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2018" (8gatsu 12nichi Kokuei Hitachi Kaihin Kouen) Morning Musume '18 Live Eizou (「rockin'on presents ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL 2018」(8月12日 国営ひたち海浜公園)モーニング娘。'18 ライブ映像) *I surrender Aisaredo Ai (Music Video) *Jacket Satsuei Making Eizou (ジャケット撮影メイキング映像) Featured Members *5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki Album Information *TBA Concert Performances ;Koishite Mitakute *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ ;I surrender Aisaredo Ai *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Trivia *The album was first announced on December 15, 2018 in the Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final at Nippon Budokan.Fukumura Mizuki. "サタデーナイト武道館！☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2018-12-15. *This is the first Morning Musume album to compile the 2013 A-side "Ai no Gundan", the 2014 A-sides "Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin", and all their 2015 and 2016 singles. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2019 Albums Category:Morning Musume Blu-rays Category:2019 Blu-rays Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In Category:13th Generation Albums In Category:14th Generation Albums In Category:Best Albums